


I was a child once

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Angst, Demonic Possession, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessed Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Sam avrà bisogno di aiuto dopo l'esperienza di una possessione demoniaca anche se non è quello che vuole.Dean ha un ruolo più marginale nel primo capitolo a differenza di John.
Kudos: 4





	I was a child once

FF partecipante alla challenge "Advent Calendar c del gruppo H/C italia (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/) 

Prompt :crisi 

\---

**D** ean richiuse la porta della cantina alle sue spalle e si appoggiò sfinito sulla dura superficie. Prese due respiri profondi prima di alzare lo sguardo verso quello del padre.

“ DEAAN AIUTAMI”

John non batte’ ciglio alle urla disperate di Sam ma poteva vedere il dolore sul viso del suo primogenito.

“Dovresti uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria, Dean”

“DEEEAN! PAPÀ! VI PREGO!”

“Non ce la faccio, papà”

“Si Dean, puoi farcela”

“Sei sicuro che sia la cosa giusta?”

“Ne sono certo”

“DEAAAAAN, FAMMI USCIRE”

“Penditi una pausa”, insistette di il padre con fermezza.

“DEAN! HO BISOGNO DI TE, HO BISOGNO DI AIU-“

Dean portò le mani alle orecchie nel vano tentativo di attutire le urla del fratello e corse fuori dal cottage come un fulmine. L’aria pungente di dicembre lo ricoprì di una coperta di brividi.

Avrebbe voluto correre nel bosco, scappare come se fosse rincorso dalla sua stessa ombra più lontano che poteva per tornare solo quanto tutto quel caos fosse finalmente finito, ma sapeva di non potere abbandonare Sammy. Suo fratello aveva bisogno di lui in quel momento più che mai.

Non gli interessava minimamente cosa avrebbe potuto pensare il padre se solo lo avesse visto a terra sul portico umido, buttato come uno straccio vecchio e logoro…si sentiva come uno straccio vecchio e logoro: senza forze e completamente inutile.

Singhiozzò pur non avendo lacrime sul suo volto, incapace di trattenere il peso che gli premeva sul petto che lo stava soffocando da giorni.

Non era giusto: Sam non lo meritava.

Nessuno di loro lo meritava.

Urlò il suo dolore al cielo con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta nel tentativo di alleviare quell’opprimente pressione. Non fu sorpreso quando questo non avvenne.

“Mamma io…”, si interruppe per osservare la densa nuvola di vapore che si era librata sulla sua testa .

Cosa avrebbe potuto dirle?

Che lui e Sam avevano bisogno di aiuto?

Che aveva paura?

John a differenza del suo primogenito sembrava possedere più controllo ed aspettò pazientemente che Sam si calmasse prima di raggiungerlo.

“Ti odio”, John non ebbe neppure il tempo di finire la rampa di scale quando sentii la voce rauca del figlio provenire dal centro della stanza.

“Lo so Sam, lo so”, rispose monotono.

“Non ti avvicinare, non ti voglio vicino a me, hai capito?”

John controllò rapidamente le condizioni della flebo, successivamente il suo sguardo planò sulle occhiaie profonde e scure che mascheravano il volto del 15enne.

Le gocce di sudore lo ricoprivano completamente e piccoli spasmi lo facevano vibrare senza sosta da giorni.

John ignorò le richieste del figlio e si mise seduto accanto a lui con un sospiro.

“Perché mi tieni rinchiuso qua sotto?”, chiese Sam con un filo di voce e gli occhi lucidi.

“Lo sai il perché”, rispose duro.

“Lasciami andare, ti prego… papà ti prego”, lo supplicò.

“Risparmia le forze, Sam. Devi stare qui e lo sai, almeno finché- “

“NO! NOO! Non voglio! Perché mi fai questo? Sei un pazzo! Mi hai chiuso qui dentro senza un motivo! Io non ho fatto niente! Voglio uscire di qui! Lasciami andare! “, Sam tornò ad essere isterico ma non era l’isteria in sé a preoccupare John, bensì il ritmo frenetico dei suoi respiri.

“DEAN! AIUTAMI DEAN! TI SCONGIURO! LIBERAMI!”, Sam cominciò a scalciare e sbattere con furia la schiena contro il materasso intriso di sudore.

“Sam calmati! Calmati, adesso!”, ordinò John alzando la voce preoccupato dal colore fin troppo pallido delle labbra di Sam.

“Perché? Perché papà?”, ringhiò letteralmente il ragazzo mentre il padre tentava di tenerlo saldo contro il materasso.

“Ti farai del male se non la smetti subito. Calmati, Sam! Respira! “

“LASCIAMI! Te la farò pagare, ti odio! TI ODIO!”

Sam non si era mai sentito tanto impotente. Non aveva la minima se fosse giorno o notte, erano ormai giorni (se non settimane) che era rinchiuso in quel posto buio e non riusciva a ricordarne il perché.

Si sentiva a pezzi, ogni giorno di più, il suo corpo vibrava senza controllo e una rabbia sconosciuta continuava a pulsare sotto la belle in continuo bollore; martellava alle tempie ormai con tale forza da non riuscire ad avere più il controllo su se stesso.

Un urlo straziante intriso della sua esasperazione riempì il cottage. Ne seguì un lungo silenzio riempito solo dai celeri respiri di padre e figlio.

Fu’ John a muoversi per primo. Prese un panno umido e cominciò a passarlo sul volto di Sam in maniera rude, asciugando sudore e saliva dalla pelle translucida.

“Smettila! Basta! Mhg noo…”

Nonostante le lamentele del figlio John continuò il suo lavoro e dopo alcuni minuti, suo malgrado, il giovane si rilassò completamente sul materasso. John cantò vittoria solo quando, soffermandosi con il panno sulle labbra arse, risuonò un flebile “ancora”.

“Va tutto bene, Sammy”, sussurrò piano lasciando scivolare altre gocce d’acqua tra le labbra del figlio.

“Ti prego, ti prego papà voglio solo stare meglio”, si lamentò Sam cercando di muoversi ma le manette strette alla mano sinistra tintinnarono contro il metallo della rete impedendogli ogni movimento.

“Starai meglio”, promise John.

“Cosa mi stai facendo? Mi stai lasciando morire papà? Non capisco… mi odi così tanto?”

John ignorò quella lama dritta al petto e bagnò la stoffa con altra acqua fredda per scendere ad asciugare il sudore copioso dalla schiena e dal petto di Sam che si lamentò al contatto.

“Mmhg basta, no. Ho freddo”

“È la febbre, dobbiamo abbassarla”

“Voglio Dean”

“Dean sta riposando”

“Voglio Dean!”

“E invece hai me, Sam”

“IO VOGLIO DEAN!”, la roca richiesta era una debole copia delle urla di poco prima.

“Anche io vorrei un sacco di cose ma la vita fa schifo e non hai mai quello che vuoi! Ora chiudi la bocca e riposati”

“Dean se ne è andato, non è vero? È per quello che ho fatto alla mamma?”

“Sam non ha alcun senso quello che-“

“È colpa mia se mamma è morta”

“Cosa? Certo che no! Perché pensi una cosa del genere?”

“Lo vedo da come mi guardi… a volte. È tutta colpa mia”, sbiascicò Sammy privo di forze.

“No, Sammy no, ascolta – “

“Mamma è morta nella TUA camera, è quella l’unica cosa c-che mi d-dici”, continuò Sam con il volto rigato da lacrime mute. “No-n d-dici altro s-su di lei”

“No! Non è colpa tua, Sammy. Non è così, credimi! Tu non c’entri nulla”

Sam nascose il volto contro il cuscino con un lamento. Le sue spalle presero a scuotersi con tanta forza da far preoccupare John.

“Sam? Sam!”

John avrebbe potuto consumare quel nome ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a far voltare Sam né tantomeno a fermare i suoi singhiozzi isterici. Lo prese quindi di peso e lo portò contro il suo petto stringendolo a sé come non accadeva da anni.

“Mi dispiace, Sammy”

Un odore di ammoniaca riempì con sorpresa le narici di John che cercò di ignorare completamente nonostante il senso di colpa asfissiante. Usò la propria camicia per asciugare le guance ed il naso del figlio con quella cura che non credeva più di avere ma che ad entrambi mancava terribilmente.

“Mi dispiace tanto, Sammy”, ripeté.

“Mi fa male tutto papà, sono così stanco…”

“Sssh, va tutto bene. Starai bene”

“Dean?”

John sospirò e lo strinse più forte a sé.

“D’n?”

“Sssh”

John accarezzò distrattamente i capelli unti del giovane ma questo continuò a sussurrare il nome del fratello in una sorta di semi coscienza.

“Sssh, dormi adesso. Rilassati, okay? Starai meglio al tuo risveglio”

“Mamma?”

“Magari, Sammy. Anche io vorrei fosse qui”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo ma trovò solo un soffitto spoglio e lì, nascosto dal mondo intero, permise a se stesso di essere posseduto dallo sconforto proprio come il demone aveva posseduto suo figlio. Non poteva credere di aver lasciato Sammy nelle mani di un demonio per tutto quel tempo. Non poteva credere alla dipendenza che gli aveva creato in così poco tempo a quegli stupidi veleni. Quello che ancora non sapeva però lo spaventava anche di più dato che Sam non aveva avuto modo di raccontare le sue ultime due settimane.

Ne era certo, se Mary fosse stata lì sarebbe rimasta delusa da quello che avrebbe visto.

Il buio aveva cominciato a calare ma John non aveva alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da Sam, aveva molto... troppo da recuperare.

"Sono fiero di te, figliolo" 

"Papà?" 

"Si, Sammy sono io" 


End file.
